


Hopelessly, Irretrievably

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine pretends to be in love with Kurt so his boyfriend breaks up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly, Irretrievably

Kurt had been dating Adam for only a few weeks, but he was already certain that he didn't want to spend the rest his life with him so had decided it'd be best to break up with him sooner rather than later. He had been trying to bring up the subject for several days, but something always stopped him from doing so; usually Adam was just so sweet or pitiful that Kurt found it impossible to broach the subject. In the end, he'd decided that he just needed to be brutally honest with Adam, even if it hurt his feelings, so he had arranged a date at the Lima Bean. He tapped his fingers on the table he sat in a corner of the cafe, nervously waiting for Adam to arrive. _'I can't do this...'_ he thought to himself as he looked out the cafe window at the pouring rain. Then he saw Adam walking past, who before long had entered the cafe. Kurt took a deep breath before sitting up tall and waving his hand to Adam, gesturing him over.

"Hey!" Adam said with a smile as he sat down opposite Kurt.

"Heyyyy Adam," Kurt drawled through gritted teeth. The huge grin on Adam's face almost made Kurt wuss out again, but he had to do this, so he took a deep breath and began to speak. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, tilting his chin towards the table and looking up at Adam through his eyelashes. Adam just vaguely stared back at him, waiting for Kurt to continue. "...About us," he added, hoping Adam would take the hint, but the man continued to stare at him with a clueless expression. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" Kurt asked, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. Adam shook his head.

"Not sure I do," he said. Kurt stared at him in pure pity. Either this man was even more stupid than Kurt had made him out to be, or he was just trying to make him feel sympathy for him again, so Kurt shook his head before he could give in.

"Well," Kurt began, but he was cut off by Adam's phone ringing.

"Hang on," Adam said, lifting up a finger and reaching into his pocket. He looked at the screen and bit his lip, an apologetic expression on his face. "I gotta take this, I'm so sorry," he said, standing up from his chair and walking outside underneath the cafe awning. Kurt sighed and twiddled his thumbs together as he tried to calm his nerves. He suddenly heard Adam's exceptionally loud voice through the glass window, and when Kurt looked out, the man was bawling. Kurt's eyes widened as he began to grow anxious. _'Shit,'_ he thought to himself. He really didn't know how he was going to break up with Adam now. Suddenly he had an idea. He looked outside to make sure Adam didn't look like he was coming back inside any time soon and whipped out his phone, unlocking it and calling Blaine.

"What's up?" Blaine answered, his voice briefly distorted due to the weather.

"Hey, please could you come to the lima bean and pretend to be madly in love with me?" Kurt pleaded quickly, "I think Adam just got some really bad news and I feel like it's gonna totally break his heart if I break up with him now."

"Well, I _am_ kind of busy right now..." Blaine responded in a teasing tone. Kurt let out a sigh.

"Please?" he quietly begged, crouching down over the table and holding his phone close to his ear.

"...But I guess I could come and help you out," Blaine said, and Kurt could tell he was grinning right now.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be there in 10," Blaine said, ending the call. Kurt put his phone back in his pocket, then settled his hands in his lap as he looked back out the window at Adam, who was now even more of a mess. It was a good 5 minutes before he actually finished his phone call and came back into the cafe, sitting down opposite Kurt again.

"Sorry," Adam said, wiping his tear-stained cheeks with a sleeve.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, tilting his head as Adam sniffled.

"It's just..." he began, but he shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it." Kurt nodded and gave him a fake smile, hoping Blaine would get to the cafe soon.

"Okay, well, uh, wanna order some coffee?" Kurt asked, unable to find anything better to say. Adam looked up at Kurt, slightly disappointed.

"I- I don't know..." he sniffled. "Could you just, hold my hand maybe?" he asked, placing his arm over the table, his hand open and waiting.

"Hold your hand?" Kurt asked, feeling extremely hesitant, and Adam nodded.

"Yes," he said in a small but hopeful voice. Kurt tried his best not to completely grimace his face in disgust as he slowly began to lift his hand from his lap, but just before it met with Adam's, a voice called out from beside them.

"Kurt," Blaine puffed, catching his breath after running up the street to the cafe.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he pulled his hand back down into his lap, pretending that seeing Blaine was a surprise.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, looking up at Blaine and having no clue who he was.

"I'm in love with you, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt looked up at the rain-drenched man, trying to act shocked.

"What?" Adam asked, briefly looking at Kurt, feeling extremely confused.

"I love him, Adam," Blaine said, looking down at Kurt. "I love everything about him, and I am not a guy who says that lightly," he added, his voice beginning to change into a softer tone. "I am a guy who has faked love his entire life. A guy who thought love was just something that fools thought they felt, but this man has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to," he said, eyebrows drawn together as he looked down at Kurt, " _and there have been times that I wanted to._ " Kurt's jaw began to slack at Blaine's words; he never knew how much of a romantic he could be, and he was so convincing that it was slightly eerie. "It has been overwhelming and humbling and even painful at times," Blaine continued, a slightly pained expression on his face, "but I _could **not**_ stop loving him any more than I could stop breathing." Kurt just gaped at Blaine, a thick layer of tears glazing his eyes. "I am _hopelessly_ , _irretrievably_ in love with him," Blaine softly said, "more than he knows." He gazed down at Kurt with eyes full of pure devotion, and he could tell Kurt was touched by his words because of the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Kurt?" Adam asked, suddenly breaking Kurt out of his trance, "is this true?" Kurt shook his head as he came back to reality, wiping away the tear that had escaped. He just stared open-mouthed at Adam for a moment as his thoughts distracted him.

"You heard him," Kurt finally said, his voice trembling slightly. Blaine managed to pull his eyes away from Kurt to give Adam a dirty look, but they soon found their way back to him, admiring every inch.

"Oh, wow," Adam said. He stood up from his chair and began to walk away from the table as rage began to coil deep in his stomach.

"Adam I'm so sorry," Kurt said, standing up and reaching out a hand as he tried to stop him, but Adam just pushed it away. Kurt felt genuinely bad for breaking up with him, but he knew it was better than leading him on and breaking his heart even more.

"Nope," Adam said, plastering on a sarcastic smile, "I wish you two the best." He clapped his hands together before twirling around on one foot and making his way out of the cafe door. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in silence for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"Aaaand the Oscar for Best Fake Romantic Speech goes to... Blaine Anderson" Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt looked at Blaine, feeling slightly bewildered, then he let out a soft chuckle as they both began to walk out of the cafe, arms brushing together.

"Well I'll give you this," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine as they walked down the street, "you were pretty convincing." Blaine smiled back at Kurt as a warmth spread through his body.

"Hey, tricking good looking idiots is kinda my thing," he said with a grin.

"No," Kurt said, putting a hand in front of Blaine and stopping them in their tracks. "I mean, you were _really_ convincing." Blaine smiled at Kurt, then looked down at the hand on his chest. Kurt quickly removed it once he realised just how long it'd been there. They gazed at each other for a few moments, just reading each other's faces and smiling with their eyes.

"I'm just glad he bought it so quick," Blaine said, breaking the silence, "any longer and I'd have had to kiss you." He smirked playfully at Kurt, eyes darting to and from his beautiful, soft lips. Kurt briefly looked down at the ground when he felt a blush burning in his cheeks, then he looked back up at Blaine, slightly breathless.

"It's not too late," he said, shaking his head and smiling as he stepped a little closer to Blaine, his eyelids beginning to grow heavy with desire. Blaine reciprocated Kurt's actions, moving closer, too. Soon they were so close that they had to shut their eyes, and their lips inevitably pressed together in a sweet kiss. Blaine's hand found it's way up to Kurt's jaw, gently cupping it and caressing his cheek with his thumb as Kurt's hand slid over his shoulder. He could feel the smile that grew wider over Kurt's face as they kissed, and that made Blaine smile, humming gently against the lips that were locked with his. Kurt let out a soft chuckle as he pulled away, but he kept their faces close enough that he could feel Blaine's eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

"I am crazy in love with you," Blaine whispered, gently brushing his nose against Kurt's. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms further around Blaine before he surged forwards, kissing him again.

"Well that's good, because I'm crazy in love with you too," he giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a Swarley scene in HIMYM which I legit cried so hard at that I had to write a Klaine version. I was (still am) half asleep when I wrote this so it's bound to have mistakes in it so I'm really sorry if it does. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading. xx


End file.
